


Shopping

by littleartemis



Series: Prompts Ahoy [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/433657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleartemis/pseuds/littleartemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt; Castiel and Dean go shopping because Dean needs a new skirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping

Honestly he does not know how he ended up here. In the middle of a store full of clothes all made for women, with Castiel trailing behind him occasionally looking at some of the racks. The women who should have been offering to help him were standing by the cashier whispering to each other while some of the other customers stayed at the other side of the store.

It caused his cheeks to flame up as he kept searching through the various racks of skirts, even looking at some shirts. While he was dressed in his normal hunting gear and could have blown it off as buying something for his sister, or girlfriend…he knew with how Castiel was comparing sizes to him that it would not be that simple. He could not just send someone else in, or try second hand shops either. The angel wanted to do this now, and at a proper store he said.

To make up for the last skirt that he had torn to shreds in the heat of the moment.

He would have complained more but the sex had been damn good and at least his shirt was still in tact. Heels too. The shoes would have been harder to replace as it was difficult to find ones his size and fit.

Feeling the lack of a presence looming nearby he looked over his shoulder to find Castiel across the store, looking at something small and black approvingly. Along with some…sheer black nylon stockings.

Swallowing hard he looked around his surroundings before trying to find something more modest. To his glee he found something that almost reached his knees that was a jean mini.

Picking it up he headed over to where the angel was, just looking at him as one of Cas’ arms wrapped around his waist. Cuddled up against his side he showed the skirt to Cas before looking at what the angel had in his hands. The blush that was creeping into his cheeks made his freckles light up.

It was an almost velvet black mini, nylon leggings, a black blouse, and a corset with rose decal. “You’ll look lovely in it…”

The barest of smiles tugged at the corner of his lips as he nodded, smiling. “I know…” licking his lips a little he looked it over before gathering it all up in his hands so it could be paid for. He knew Cas wanted to do this for him but it wasn’t like either of them had a stable form of income beyond credit card scams.

Sending a dark look in the direction of the women who were gossiping (likely about them) he dropped their purchases down on at the register. An almost bitter smile was on his lips as he paid for everything, talking only when he needed to. Castiel was hovering protectively by his shoulder, likely giving the women dark looks. He could just feel the angels wrath so he grabbed the back and his hand as fast as he could before rushing out, laughing too himself.

“Thank fuck we got the underwear already huh?” his lip quirked up as he looked over into the others eyes.

“I was ready to smite them for laughing at you…it was like the others in that ‘lingerie’ store. Why must they mock you for wearing something you like, Dean?”

“Because we’re raised to think it’s ‘unmanly’ to wear women’s clothing…men have to be strong…women weak…I don’t get it really.” Shaking his head he leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. “Just don’t rip it off me this time, okay?”


End file.
